Coming Back
by silvershark94
Summary: After Hinata confessed her feelings to Naruto and begins to charge Pein, a mysterious figure jumps in the way and pushes Hinata out the way and takes the full blow. Why is it that the figure is wearing a leaf headband but they have never seen him before
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

Coming BackThe Meeting

After Hinata finished her confession to Naruto, she got in fighting then charged at Pein. Pein saw what she was doing and charged her to. Hinata pulled out her kunai ready to attack with of her strength. As they were about to collide a dark figure between them, pushing Hinata back and taken the full attack from Pein.

'What was that?' Hinata thought. She glanced around until she noticed a small figure lying on the ground a few feet away. She crawled on the ground until she could see the figure's face. Well most of it. His face was covered in a black Kakkashi nask. With Shino sunglasses. Black shaggy hair like Naruto and Kiba combined. With a Leaf Village headband around his neck. He looked about thirteen maybe fourteen. A black t-shirt under a blue sleeveless hoodie and black pants. He wasn't moving.

"Whoever that is, he is the dumbest person I have ever met. Taking my attack full on, instead of just letting this weak little girl take it. So stupid." Pein said taking a step closer with each word, until he was a inches away from both of them. His chakra stick in his hand ready to attack the unconscious boy on the ground.

"Stay away from him!" Hinata yelled. She didn't know why she said that but she felt very protective of this boy.

"No. he interfered just like you. So I am going to take care of this weakling then I am going to take care of you." Pein said raising his right arm.

Hinata didn't know what to do. She couldn't even move. All she knew was that she needed to protect this boy, even though she didn't know who he was. She looked down at the boy. She felt like she knew this boy. Like he reminded her of someone. She couldn't see his face, but she still felt like she knew him. She looked back up to see Pein bringing down his arm. All of the sudden she felt what seemed to be like blood lust. In less than a second Pein was sent flying four meters back. Hinata watched Pein land with a hard thud. She looked back towards what hit Pein. It looked like Naruto, but he was surrounded red chakra. He kind of looked a mini fox but he had three tails. Naruto looked bak towards Hinata. His eyes were blood red. They were looking right into Hinata's eyes. Hinata couldn't but feel a little terrified. Naruto then let out a little growl. He turned his attention back to Pein.

"Wow, the kyuubi powers are amazing. I finally released it. And just think all it took was threatening this weakling. But is it enough to defeat me. Pein said while laughing.

Naruto let out another growl.

Hinata couldn't help it anymore. Her courage just left her. She was really scared. As Naruto charged at Pein Hinata blacked out.

A Few Days Later

Mysterious Boy POV

I cracked my eyelid just a little, so I could take in my surroundings. I could barely see which means I have probably been out awile. I could make out a few things. I could tell I was in a white room. I looked to might right and saw a dark shadow. I could see the figure moving a little. I quickly closed my eyes.

"Hey, so you are finally awake." A soothing woman's voice said. I quickly realized who it was.

"Yeah," my throat was swore and really dry. "Um, where are my sunglasses?"

"On the table next to your bed on the right," the woman answered.

I turned my head and cracked my eye that was closest to the pillow. I saw my glasses and quickly grabbed them. I put them on and sat up. My blanket fell off. I was wearing hospital clothes. I panicked. I reached up and touched my face. Thank goodness I was still wearing my mask. My eyes fully opened I finally turned toward the woman.

"How long have I been out?" I asked the lady.

"A few days." She answered.

"Oh, what happened to Pein?"

"Naruto defeated him."

"Oh, good. Did you get hurt."

"No, thanks to you. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"By the way, who are you? You have the Leaf Village headband, but I don't think I have ever seen you around."

"Oh, sorry. My name is Aozora."

"Ok. Nice to meet you Aozora. My name is …"

"Hinata. I know."

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Well that is a long story."

"Don't worry I got time."

Knock Knock

"Come in." Hinata yelled. The door opened and Naruto walked in.

"Hey Hinata, just came to see how you and the mystery kid are. Hey you're awake "

"Yeah he just woke up." Hinata answered while blushing.

"Great, let me get everybody." Naruto screamed hurting Aozora's ears.

'What' Aozora thought.

"What, everybody is here. Why?" HInata asked.

"Yeah, first they came to check on you, but since you are awake and okay they decided to see your protector." Naruto said as he stuck his head outside. "Hey, everybody he is awake." Suddenly he was pushed back inside.

"Shut up, baka. This is a hospital. You need quiet down." Screamed Sakura as she walked in followed by Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, and Tsunade.

"Oh good he is awake. Now let me give him a quick check up." Tsunade said walking over to the bed.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here. You don't even know Aozora." Hinata asked.

"Oh so his name is Aozora." Neji asked. Hinata nodded. "Alright, anyway we just wanted to see how my cousin's savior is doing."

"Neji he didn't save me." Hinata complained.

"Yes he did. If he didn't jump between you and Pein, it would be you in that bed. What were you thinking. That was a stupid move." Neji yelled.

"Thanks," Aozora mumbled.

"Oh, sorry," Neji said.

"It's okay." Aozora answered.

"Anyway, Aozora this N…." Hinata said

"Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shilamaru, and Sakura." Aozora said pointing at them when he said their names.

"Wait, how did you know that? This is the first time we have ever met you. Plus we have never seen you around you the village before." Naruto asked.

"Actually, he was about to tell me how he knew my name before Naruto came in." Hinata said.

"Great, lets hear how this stranger knows our names." Neji said glaring at Aozora.

"Okay, but like I told Hinata it is a long story." Aozora said gulping.

"It's ok. We got time." Neji said leaning against the wall.

"Okay, done. I'll Leave now." Tsunade said standing up.

"Okay, thank you Lady Hoakge." Aozora said nodding his head.

"Wait a minute. Now how did you know her name?" Naruto screamed.

"Quiet down, baka." Sakura yelled hitting him on the head.

"Ow, Sakura why did you do that?" Naruto screamed back.

"Quiet down so Aozora can tell the story." Sakura screamed back making Naruto sit down.

"Ok, so has I was saying it is a long story, but ya'll don't care. Anyway since I was a little kid I have been working on a jutsu that can take a lot of chakra, but not on purpose.

This jutsu allows me to do things that normal people can't do." Aozora said.

"Why would you create a jutsu that takes a lot of chakra?" Naruto asked.

"I'm getting there. Anyway, I made this jutsu because my mom is very unhappy. First she just found out she has this cell killing disease that is going to kill her in less than two years. Then she found out that my dad is cheating on her with one of her so called friends"

"Oh that is so sad. I am so sorry. "Ino said whipping her nose.

"Thank you. Anyway all the bad stuff happen to her happened because of this fight. So I came back to help." Aozora explained.

"Wait what do you mean 'came back' " Shikamaru asked.

"The jutsu I created was a time traveling jutsu. I am from the future." Aozora said.

Okay finally done. This is my first fanficiton story. I do except anything you want to say. Say what you want. I don't care. Thanks for reading. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own naruto

Chapter 2

"What the hell do you mean you're from the future!" Naruto yelled

"Quiet down Naruto. We are still in a hospital." Shikamaru said. " Ok, Aozora please start from beginning."

"Ok, let's see. A few days ago, from today, my mom told the man that she loved her feelings. From there, everything went down hill." Aozora explained while smacking his lips. "Um, Miss Hinata, may I have a glass of water?"

"Sure, and you don't have to call Miss, Hinata is fine." Hinata said standing and walking towards the window where Aozora's food tray was. Then she turned around and gave Aozora his water. "There you go, now please continue with the story."

"Yes, please continue the story!" Naruto copied.

"Naruto, please shut up." Sakura asked through grinding teeth.

"Ya'll why do you got to be so mean to Naruto?" Aozora asked

"Hey I mean he did just save the village." Hinata said.

"Wow thanks Hinata." Naruto said with a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

'Is he blushing?' Sakura thought. 'Is he finally noticing Hinata?'

'This is going to be easier than I thought' Aozora thought. "As I was saying, it took all my mom's courage to tell him that, and he didn't even talk to her about it. This broke my mom's heart." Aozora explained.

"That bastard. He could have at least talked to her." Naruto said/screamed while taking a quick glance at a certain lavender eyed beauty.

"Yeah, that's not right." Sakura said.

"No, no, no, it's all right. It was because he was scared. No ever told me told about that kind of love." Aozora explained

"How do you know?" Ino asked.

"He told me." Aozora explained. "But, that's not the point. As I was saying, again, my mom was very heart broken. But one of her teammates was there to comfort her. They hung out more by training, and eating lunch together. Then finally one day this teammate gather up enough courage to ask my mom out, and she said yes." Aozora said while taking another sip of his water. " That was mistake one."

"What do you mean by 'mistake one'?" Kiba asked.

"I'm getting there." Aozora explained. "Anyway, during the date, my mom realized that she felt more than friendship towards her teammate. Then five years they got married and had me. Mistake two." Aozora said with his eyes looking down.

"Aw, that is so cute." Ino and Sakura squealed.

"Yeah, I guess." Aozora whispered.

"Aozora, you don't seem to like that part of the story." Neji asked, taking notice of his whispered tone, making everybody in the turn to the boy lying in the hospital bed.

"Yeah, I guess." Aozora whispered again.

"Why don't you like that part of the story?" Choji asked.

Aozora swallowed the knot in his throat. " Well, you know how I said mistake one was accepting the date and mistake two was getting married." They all nodded. "Well it all started after my teammates and I were finished with training….

Flashback (Aozora POV)

"That (huff) was (huff) great guys." I said trying to catch his breath after a hard training session with his teammates.

"Hey let's go get something to eat." Makka said. My only pink headed friend.

"How about some ramen," Kumo yawned. My only friend that would rather watch clouds than ninja train.

"Sure sounds great." I and Makka both said.

Thirty minutes later

"That was some good ramen" I said while rubbing his stomach.

'hahahahaha' Makka laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing," Makka said looking away. Then she saw something that seemed vaguely familiar. "Hey, Aozora, isn't that your dad."

"Yeah it is, but why is he going into her house?" I asked.

"Who's house is it?" Makka asked

"That is one of my mom's best friend," I said "I think I'm going to stay and hang around for awhile. You go on without me."

"No, it's ok. We will just stay here with you. Right Kumo." Makka said looking at Kumo.

"Yeah, ok," Kumo said walking to a nearby bench and laying down to watch some clouds.

"Alright then. It shouldn't then it shouldn't take to long." I said

Two hours later

"How much longer is it going to take?" I whined.

Makka looks up from the rock she is kicking back and forth. "Look there he is."

"Finally," I said. I looked up and saw my dad tightening his headband and zipping up his chunin vest. "That bastard." I started to grind my teeth, and I know because it started to hurt. Then I took of, stopping right in front of him. He seemed surprised to see me. "Why?" this time he didn't even look at me. I knew this couldn't be a good sign. " Answer me damn it!" by this time my friends had caught up, and people were starting to stare. I didn't care, though. I wanted an answer and I wanted it now. Finally he looked at me and I didn't see any guilt or nothing asking for forgiveness. Then he said…

"Because I got bored." My father explained.

"What the hell are you talking about." I screamed.

"Your mom doesn't excite me anymore. I need more so I did what I did." He explained.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed.

"That is a stupid reason" I heard Makka scream. "And with one of her best friends too. Aozora is right you are a bastard.

"Watch it little girl, or I am going to show you why am a jonin." My father said stepping closer to Makka.

"Don't you dare touch her." I said stepping between Makka and my father. The whole time grinding my teeth even harder than before.

"Are you defying me," my father screamed, then he punched me to the ground. I stood, ready to kick his ass.

"Makka, Kumo run I got this." I ran towards my father after I saw my friends run towards the hokage tower. Why, I don't know. When I finally reached my dad reared my right leg up and kicked, right between the legs. He crumbled to the ground, spitting cusses all the way down. I turned and headed home. I had to tell my what I just witnessed.

When I finally got there, I busted through the to head for the kitchen. On my way there, I heard sobbing coming from the living room. I turned and saw my mom sitting on the couch, with her head buried in her hands, and she was sobbing. I started to cry to. I knew what I had to tell her was going to break her heart. My mom was always to kind for her on good. I walked up and sat down next to her. Then I put my arm around her and pulled he into a hug. I pulled back some of my sobs. "Mom, I got to tell you something."

She sat up, but didn't pull away from my hug. She looked at me with her kind eyes. Then whipped away a few tears. "I got to tell you something to, but you go first."

"No mom. You can go first. I am always going first. It is time that I put myself behind you." I said as I whipped away some of my tears.

"Are you sure." I nodded. "Ok, well I went to the doctor today." She explained.

"You did. Were they able to find what is wrong with." She nodded.

"Aozora, it turns out that this battle I was in a few years ago caused some permanent damage." She said as fresh tears started to fall from her eyes.

"What do you mean 'permanent' " I could tell I wasn't going to like this.

Fresh tears kept falling down. "The damage I took left an infection and they cant cure it."

"What are you saying mom." I whispered.

"Aozora, I have less than two years to live." My mom said as even more tears fell down her face. When she said it was a dagger to my heart. She was my best friend, and now was going to lose her any time now. It was eating me up inside.

"What. They don't have a cure for it." She shook her head. With every nod my heart broke more and more. I fell to my knees and buried my head my hands.

I heard my sniffle. "So what is it you wanted to tell me." She asked. My heart sank to my knees. I couldn't tell her. Not now at least. Not after what she just found out.

"Um, it doesn't matter anymore." I said standing up whipping away what little tears I had left.

"What ever you have to say always matters." My heart sank even more. "It's ok. I am here for you." There it goes again. I took a deep breath. I looked up at her.

"Mom, dad i….s…is cheating on you." She didn't say anything. She just stood up, and made her way to the kitchen. "Um, mom" she didn't look back. She stared ahead. "Mom, you're taking this better than I thought."

She turned around. I could tell she was fighting back what little tears she had left. "I kind of knew. I mean, he is never really home. When he is, he doesn't look at me at all. It is ok though. It is going me and you from now on. I'm going to fight this infection. That way me and you will always have each other." Now I am pretty sure my heart is at the center of the earth. I ran to her and threw my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry mom." I said trying to comfort us both.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Aozora." I could feel her tears soaking through my hair into my scalp. "We will always have each other."

End of flashback (normal POV)

"….So that is why I am here." Aozora said whipping away the few tears that found their way down his cheek in telling the bad memory.

"That son of a bitch. First you find out that your dad is cheating on your mom. Then you find out your mom has an infection that is slowly killing her. I am soo sorry." Naruto cried.

"Naruto, could you be a little bit more sensitive." Sakura asked.

"No, it's ok. That is why I came back. To make sure my doesn't end up getting the infection. Then I am going to make sure that she ends up up with the right guy" Aozora explained.

"Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we go and find Aozora dad in this time and beat him until he promise to never cheat." Naruto said.

Aozora sweat dropped. "Are you even listing to me?"

"I was. Now who is your father, Aozora?" Naruto asked.

"Well…um…"

"Actually I am more interested in finding out who is mom is." Neji said.

"My mom always said you were the observant on, Neji. I bet you already know who it is don't you." Aozora said without looking away from the sheets.

"I've got my suspensions, but I want to hear it from you." Neji said emotionless.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR' NOTE: I want to thank everybody who read and reviewed. You guys are all awesome. I never thought I would get so many reviews. So thanks again.

Sorry it took so long to update. Spent a week without a computer. So I hope that this chapter is good. Read and review.

I don't own naruto

"My always said you the observant one, Neji. You probably already know who it is. Don't you." Aozora quietly said.

"I've got my suspicions, but I want to hear it from you." Neji replied with one of his emotionless stares.

Aozora took off his sunglasses, but kept his eyes closed and head down. He took a deep breath. "My mom isn't weak, she never was, and she never believed she was, even though her family said so." Aozora took another deep breath. "I hate these eyes of mine. Thanks to them, my mom has spent my entire life protecting me. While my dead beat dad sat on his ass and did nothing. Thanks to these eyes, my mom's entire family was murdered."

"You're mom's entire family. I'm so sorry." Sakura cried. "To be the only two left in your clan, that is just horrible."

"Actually, we aren't the only two people left in the clan." Aozora said with his head still looking down.

"Who else is left?" Naruto asked without trying to hide the curiosity in his voice.

"One of my mom's cousin and his kids." Aozora explained.

"Then why don't they go after him and his kids?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well I think it is because…." Aozora tried to explain.

"Oh stop explaining and just show us your Hyuuga eyes already." Neji interrupted.

Naruto turned and faced Neji. "Neji what are you talking about. How do you know what his eyes look like, when…."

"Naruto," Sakura said while tapping his shoulder, "look."

Naruto turned back around to see everybody, except for Neji and Shikamaru, staring wide eyed at the boy in the hospital bed. Then Naruto turned his attention to the boy. He had lifted up his head and had his eyes open. Naruto went wide eyed when he looked into Aozora eyes. "Wait….Aozora…does…that mean….Hin….Hin….Hinata…is your…mom?" NAruto questioned finding it hard to breathe.

Aozora just nodded his head.

Naruto was finding it hard to swallow. "Wait, so who was the best friend your dad cheated on your mom with?" Sakura asked and Ino blushed.

"Well…..I….uh…..don't….want to….say." Aozora explained.

"What!" Narto screamed. "Why the hell not"

"Naruto, shut the hell up." Sakura said hitting him on the head, though she to was curious as to why Aozora wouldn't tell them.

"Well…I don't want all of you to be mad at her." Aozora said cringing at the volume of Naruto's voice.

"Why the hell shouldn't we be mad." Naruto said in a softer voice.

"Well, when I asked her why she did it. She told me because she has been in love with my father since their days in the academy." Aozora explained. Ino blushed a darker red.

"So, that doesn't give her the right to do that." Naruto screamed.

"Naruto, shut up." Sakura said giving him another hit on the head. "Aozora, if we promise not to be mad, then will you tell us who it is."

"I guess." Aozora whispered.

"Then we all promise. Right guys." They all nodded, except for Naruto who then felt a chill run up his spine. He turned around to see Sakura sending him a glare that could kill a tiger. Scared for his life, Naruto nodded his head to. Thanks to all the commotion no one heard the creak in the background.

"Well…ok…It's…uh…I..In…Ino." Aozora said whispering the last part.

They all stood there, wide eyed, looking at Aozora. Then they all turned to were Ino stood, still wide eyed. When they looked toward her corner, they noticed she wasn't there. They looked all around but didn't see her. Then Sakura looked towards the window and noticed it is open. She ran towards it looking out of it when she reached it. But she saw no sight of the blond kunoichi. She sighed. She turned around to find everyone staring at her. "She is long gone."

They sighed to. "Aozora, are u sure that it was Ino." Shikamaru asked. Aozora nodded.

"Wait, Aozora." Naruto said, which made everyone turn to him. "If Ino is the one your dad cheated with on your mom, and she said that she has been in love with him since the academy days. Does that mean…" Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat. "your dad is Sasuke."

"HELL NO!" Aozora, Hinata, and Sakura all screamed.

Naruto sweat dropped. "I guess he isn't. so who is your dad?"

"Well…" Aozora started.

"Wait." Shikamaru spoke out. Everyone turned to him. "Didn't Aozora say team mate."

"Hey you guys." They all looked to Naruto who had spoken. He was still staring at the hospital bed. "He's taking off his mask." They all turned to Aozora who was taking off his mask.

When it was finally off, everyone gasped.

There done with this chapter. Sorry it is short. I will update again real soon, promise. Thanks again to all my readers. Special thanks to my reviewers. Ya'll are all so kind. I love your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know I said I would update soon but I wasn't able to get on the computer at all. I feel really bad about it. I don't like breaking my promises. Any way here is the next chapter I hope you like.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 4

"HELL YEAH!" Kiba yelled while juping up and down.

"Shut up Kiba! " Sakura screamed while hitting him on top of the head. "You're worse than Naruto."

"Sheesh, and I thought Naruto was loud." Shikamaru yawned.

"Speaking of Naruto, why hasn't he put his two sense into this yelling fest?" Choji asked.

They all turned their heads towards Naruto. He was still staring at Aozora. While everyone was yelling at Kiba to shut up, he was steadily staring at Aozora with wide eyes. Sakura walked over to Naruto and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, are you ok?" He didn't reply. "Naruto, are you ok?" She asked again. He didn't reply. A vein on Sakura's forehead popped up. "Naruto, are you ok?" She asked again through grinding teeth. Nothing. Another vein popped up. Then….bam. Sakura hit Naruto on top of his head. "Damn it Naruto. Answer me!"

Naruto turned his head and looked up to Sakura with sad eyes. "Oh, Sakura how long have you been there?" He asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I said, Naruto are you ok?" She asked again and hopefully for the last time.

"I guess," Naruto replied looking back at Aozora, who had tilted his head down.

"Naruto, why are you taking this so hard?" Neji asked. He didn't reply. This time a vein popped up on Neji's forehead. "Aozora," he said turning towards the hospital bed. Aozora tighten his grip on the bed covers to show that he was listening. "So, Kiba…..is your father." Aozora didn't reply, instead he nodded his head.

"HELL YEAH!" Kiba screamed again.

"Shut up Kiba!' Sakura screamed….again, while hitting him on top of his….again.

"Wait." Naruto growled. Everyone turned to him. Naruto was standing up shaking with what looked like anger. "If Kiba is Aozora's dad, and Hinata's wife." He turned around with his head still down. "That also means that he is the one that cheated on Hinata." Naruto raised his head to glare at Kiba. They all could feel the killing intent he was giving off. Which caused them all to back up a little. Then they felt another killing intent coming from behind them. Kiba turned turned around, everyone else couldn't take their eyes off of Naruto. When Kiba turned to face the second huge killing intent, he was faced with Neji sending him a glare that made him shit in his pants.

"Yeah, he's right Kiba." Neji growled. Kiba gulped.

"Wait that can't be me, I would never cheat on Hinata." Kiba tried to explain.

"Good try Kiba, but he does have the Inuzuka upside down triangles." Neji said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Kiba started to panic.

"Nice try. Aozora already claimed you. Why he did, I'll never understand." Neji said walking closer to Kiba while cracking his knuckles. Kiba kept backing up until h was up against the wall next to the window.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned their heads toward Hinata, including Neji and Naruto."Maybe it was my fault." Hinata said trying to keep her team mate out of trouble. "Maybe I did something wrong that made him cheat on me."

"NO!" Aozora screamed so loud that it made everyone jump. He was so quiet before. "Don't ever say that. You never did anything to him. You were a good wife. You always had dinner ready when he got home. You did everything. You even helped me train, even though you already over run with everything else including that crap with the clan. Remember, his reason for cheating was because he was bored. You didn't excite him anymore. I hate that bastard, and I always will." By this time, Aozora had tears running down his face and wetting the bed covers that he now gripped so tight that it was turning his knuckles white. Sakura and Hinata walked over to him and they both pulled him into a tight group hug. Everyone, except for Hinata, turned and glared at Kiba. Naruto and Neji began to walk closer. Kiba gulped.

"See, that gives even more reason to beat the crap out of him." Neji said.

"Wait, don't hurt Kiba." Hinata asked.

"Hinata is right. Violence want solve anything." Aozora sniffled, and Sakura and Hinata pulled themselves closer to try and tighten the group hug.

"Aozora is right. We can't hurt him, at least not yet." Neji smirked.

"Neji." Hinata exclaimed.

"I was kidding." Neji sighed. 'At least some of it.' He thought.

"Whoa that was close. Thanks Hinata." Kiba let out a long breath. He looked towards Hinata, only to shit in his pants again. Hinata was sending him a death glare scarier than Neji's.

"There you are. We have been looking everywhere for you."

They all turned toward the window that was left open when Ino fled. There in the window stood two young looking ninja. One was a girl with pink hair and a red sleeveless zip up shirt. White skirt cut half way up on the sides, and under that black skin tight shorts. With her leaf head band tied around her waist. Next to her was a boy with short blonde shaggy hair. A black t-shirt over a fish net shirt. His white shorts kind of baggy with his kunai pouch tied around his right leg. He looked like he was tired and he had on a lazy expression.

"Who the hell are ya'll" Naruto asked/screamed.

"Makka, Kumo" Aozora said casually. "Where have you two been?" The rookie nine exchanged looks.

"Looking for you. We have been all over this village." Makka explained as she and Kumo jumped from the window onto the white floor. "Oh, and I almost forgot." Makka then whistled in a high tone. All of the sudden a black blur jumped through the window and into Aozora's lap.

"Aomaru," Aozora said as he started to pet the now identified small dog.

"Um, Aozora," Makka called. Aozora looked up. "You're not wearing your sunglasses or your mask, did you already tell them." She asked. Aozora nodded. "Well, are you going to introduce us to the rookie nine."

"Oh, well everyone this is Makka and Kumo, my team mates. Team mates you already know which one is which. And this is," he said looking down towards his dog.

"There you three are. And why is Aozora in a hospital bed."

There finally done. Sorry it took me so longer to update than I intended to. I couldn't get on the computer. I hoped you like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and everything. You guys are awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: here is te next chapter. Sorry it took me so long. Mi don't even want to go into the reason why. So I will just go on with the story.

I don't own Naruto

"Aozora, why didn't you listen. Now you look at you. Lying in a hospital bed."

Everyone turned their heads towards the window….again. A man with spiked blonde hair squatted on the window seal. He had on a jonin vest under a long orange coat with black flames on the bottom. Black pants with his kunai pouch strapped to his right leg.

"Sensei," the three youngest genin said at the same time. The sensei smiled at them as he jumped down from the window and onto the white floor. He walked to Aozora, who was trying to pull the covers over his head but was failing since Hinata and Sakura still have him in the tight group hug.

"Sensei, how did you get here?" Makka asked.

"I jumped through the time vortex before it closed." Their sensei explained. "But that isn't the point. Aozora," he said as he was drawing closer to the head of the bed. Aozora tried to slide under the covers again, but Hinata and Sakura just tighten the hug. "I told you not to come back."

"But sensei," Aozora said giving up trying to hide under the covers. "I had to. I have to make sure my mom doesn't die."

"And I told you," the sensei began to shake…with anger they are not sure. "that if you came back that you wouldn't be able to return to the future."

"Then I told you that I don't care. As long as my mom is alive, happy, and not with that bastard father," everyone turned and glared at Kiba, "of mine then I don't care what happens."

"Your mom doesn't care about your father or the fact that she can die any minute. All she cares about is you and spending what little time she has left with you." The blonde sensei explained.

"I know that, but she doesn't deserve to die. She doesn't deserve anything that happened to her. She deserves to live. I know she loves me and I love her, but I couldn't live with the fact that I could've done something if anything ever happened." Aozora started to cry as he pulled Hinata and Sakura into a bone crushing hug that would make Tsunade's hug feel like a new born baby's.

"Aozora, I know you don't…" the blonde sensei try to say.

"Um, Aozora," Makka interrupted, making everyone turn their eyes toward her. "What did sensei mean that you wouldn't be able to make it back to the future?" she finished with worry in her eyes.

"Um, well…" Aozora was lost for words.

"WHAT! Aozora, you asked them for help and and you didn't even tell them what's going to happen after you're done with the mission." The blonde sensei exclaimed.

"Um, well…." Aozora was still lost for words.

"Aozora, what are you not telling us?" Makka asked while walking closer to the bed.

"Um, well…" Aozora was still lost for words.

"That if his parents don't get together that he will disappear." Shikamaru explained.

"Um, (munch) I thought (munch) you were (munch) asleep Shikamaru (munch)" Choji said while reaching into his bag of potato chips for another chip.

"Choji," Naruto said getting the ninja's attention. "where did you get that bag of potato chips?"

"Nowhere." Choji replied.

"Ok, well can I have one?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Choji answered.

"Aw, why not?" Naruto pouted.

"Because." Choji said while balling up the bag and throwing it into the garbage can. "there aren't anymore left."

"That isn't fair. I'm starving." Naruto whined.

"You're always starving." Tenten said.

"No, that's Choji remember he's the pig." Naruto said while pulling the chip bag out of the garbage can and looking for crumbs. "Should've known, it is Choji after all."

"Naruto, that's really gross." Tenten exclaimed.

"Yeah, Naruto, very very un-youthful." Lee agreed.

"Will you idiots shut up! I can't hear myself think, let alone these four talk." Sakura shouted making Aoroza cover his ears.

"Huh," Naruto then turned to the now red faced Sakura. "Oh, sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us about the consequences?" Makka asked tears running down her face.

"Because I didn't want you to know, I think you would help me if you knew." Aozora explained.

"Damn right we wouldn't have helped you." Makka screamed.

"What Makka is trying to say is that we wouldn't have helped you because you are very important to this team, to the entire village. Everyone really cares about you. You're all that Makka talks about, and god is it annoying. You are the nicest person in the village, and you always have a smile on your face. Now you're just going to throw it all away." Kumo said.

"I have to." Aozora said while pulling away from the group hug with Hinata and Sakura, and pushing the covers off. He threw his feet over the side and pushed himself up. Due to being in the bed for to long, his legs were a little numb and he ended up falling back onto the bed. So, Hinata stood up and took his arm, then pulled him to his feet. He nodded his thanks to her.

"Why do you have to? Why do you have to do this?" Makka asked in an almost whisper.

"Because, my mom doesn't deserve the life she has now. I already told you this." Aozora said after he got the feeling back in his legs. Then he started to make his way to Makka.

"Well it isn't fair." Makka exclaimed as she backed away.

"What isn't fair?" Aozora screamed taking a step closer to Makka, but winced a little when he moved his torso.

"That you care more about your mom than everybody else." Makka screamed as her back hit the wall.

"Well she did give me life." Aozora screamed back as he took another step closer to Makka. Again, he winced when he moved his torso.

"And you're about to throw it away." Aozora had nothing to say, so Makka continued. "Did you ever think about how I would affect the people who are close to you. The people that came with you and everybody else in this room will remember you. With everything you just told them, they probably feel close to you. There are a lot of people who care about you. You can't just throw it all away." Makka finished as fresh tear began to roll down her face.

"I have to. If I lose my mom I'll have nobody." Aozora whispered.

"Yes you will. You'll have me, Kumo, sensei, and the whole village. We all care about you, and you're just going to throw it all away." Makka said.

"I never thought about that." Aozora whispered, now only a few inches away from the crying kunoichi.

"Do you even care about team 7, the village, me." Makka asked but whispered the last few words.

"I do care about the team and everybody else, but…" Aozora answered.

"But, nothing." Makka screamed and jumped out the window.

And another chapter finished. Again I am sorry it took me longer than I wanted to update. I won't get into the details but I will say that my little sister is a spoiled brat. Anyway thanks for reading, and a special thanks to my reviewers. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have been real busy with school. Anyway, I was reading my reviews and one of them said that my story was going on to long and that some of the things that I put in there is useless. The reviewer was right. So I will end the story within the next chapters. But I will write a sequel if ya'll ask. So on with the story.

I do not own Naruto, but I do own Aozora, Makka, and Kumo

"Makka wait!" Aozora screamed, and tried to follow, but winced at the sudden pain going through his body.

His sensei reached over and grabbed Aozora's shoulder. Aozora turned to the sensei and he was shaking his head. "I will go after her. You need your rest, and Kumo will stay here and make sure you get." The sensei said releasing Aozora's arm.

"But…" Aozora tried to argue.

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Now you and your but get back in that bed." The blonde man said as he turned around and kneeled in front of his student, and waited for Aozora to climb on so he could carry the ten feet to his bed. "Now Kumo I want you to watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt himself more than he already is." With Aozora finally on his back, the sensei made his way to the white hospital bed.

"Yes sensei." Kumo replied with a yawn as his sensei laid his teammate down.

"Alright, I'll be back in a little bit." The blonde sensei said patting Aozora on the head making the injured genin wince as he laid down and pulled the covers up over his torso. He looked over at the window and sighed noticing his sensei had finally left.

"I'm glad that he's gone. He's a little weird." Naruto exclaimed making everyone sweat drop.

"Eh, you get used to him." Aozora shrugged the best he could while laying down.

"Anyway," Sakura said, "why did you bring your team, why not come alone?"

"I wanted to say goodbye." Aozora answered. "I won't ever get to see them again. Even though they'll probably won't even remember me once they step through the time vortex, and go back to the future."

"Well I guess…"

"Alright, everybody out! The mystery ninja needs his rest." Tsunade screamed.

"He isn't a mystery ninja anymore baa-chan." Naruto said. "His name is Aozora."

"Well Aozora needs his rest. Now all idiots, lazy asses, fat asses, youthful psychos, weapon fanatics, emotionless birds, and everybody else get out!" Tsunade screamed.

They all stood, mumbled a few incoherent words and then left. Then Tsunade laid her eyes on Kumo. "Aren't you going to? Whoever you are?"

"No, Lady Hokage. I have direct orders from our sensei to stay with him all night." Kumo replied.

"Oh, you do have a sensei. May I talk to him or her?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, you may, but he is away at the moment." Kumo replied yawning.

"Oh, well what is he doing?" she asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say, but I will say this. Aozora, the one laying in the hospital bed, is an idiot." Kumo replied leaning backing in the chair that he was sitting in making it stand on two legs.

"I am not." Aozora argued.

"You are to." Kumo yawned.

"I am not." Aozora argued again.

"You are to." Kumo yawned…again.

"I a…"

"SHUT UP! Right now both of you are idiots" Tsunade screamed. "Now the idiot in the hospital bed needs to go to sleep."

"I have a name you know." Aozora said as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Really, what is it then?" Tsunade asked.

"Ao…"

"DON'T CARE! Now get some sleep." Tsunade screamed as she opened and slammed the room's door shut, making Aozora and Kumo jump a few inches up from where they were sitting.

"Wow, how did our parents deal with her?" Kumo asked as he stood up and began searching for a spare blanket in the hospital room.

"I don't know, and she sure is moody." Aozora answered.

"Yeah." Kumo said as he finally found a spare blanket and made his way back to the couch.

"She must be going through menopause." Aozora said slowly shutting his eyes. He could see Kumo lay on the couch and cover himself with the spare blanket he found.

"I HEARD THAT!" Tsunade screamed on the other side of the door. The two genin cringed and slid under the blankets.

After a few seconds, Kumo peered over the edge of the blanket. He let out a sigh of relief when we he realized that the fifth hokage had not come back in the room. "You know," Kumo said as Aozora pushed his blanket down a little. "you really are an idiot."

"Yeah, I know." Aozora replied, and turned to look at the opposite wall.

Ok this chapter is done. I know its been a while since I lasted updated. I've been grounded. I'm not even supposed to be on now but I begged to get on to put up this chapter. That's why this chapter is short. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon again. So thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
